


Play While Dad's Away

by welcometothefall_out



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Cumswapping, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, a prompt from a friend, behind daddy's back, it's been a long time, young Sam and Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothefall_out/pseuds/welcometothefall_out
Summary: Dean and Sam get up to some trouble while John hunts a ghoul.a short prompt i filled for a friend to get back into the swing of writing things.





	Play While Dad's Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinchesterInTheTardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterInTheTardis/gifts).



He'd taken the gun apart and put it back together perfectly 3 times now, but dad said to do it til he knew it inside and out and he probably couldn't do it with his eyes closed so he started again. Sam was sitting on the end of the bed, watching some sort of science show that was explaining how dry erase markers were made and dad was packing a quick bag.  
"I should be back tonight if not I'll stop and bring some breakfast back on my way," he said, shoving salt bullets into his jacket pockets, the shine of the shotgun catching the low light in the seedy motel room they'd been in for almost 2 weeks.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to come? Sammy can watch himself if you need help." Dean insisted, not trusting his dad's still hungover senses.  
"What, you think your old man can take on one ghoul by himself anymore? C'mon Dean I'll be fine." Dean knew, deep down, that his dad could probably take 10 ghouls on by himself and win but the older he got the more he worried about his dad and brother. Especially his still young and impressionable brother who didn't exactly look up to John but still picked up his mannerisms without knowing(now Dean, Dean was the one he looked up to. Usually threw his thick lashes with Deans cock in his mouth God dad hurry up and leave!)  
John grunted out his goodbyes one more time as the door swung shut and moments later, the purr of baby rolling out onto the dead street could be heard.  
Dean looked down at his watch his dad had given him for his 16th birthday and began to count the seconds. It only took 2 minutes for Sam to click the television off and turn to stare at him, brown eyes wide and trying to look innocent.  
"Yes Sammy can I help you?" Dean asked, his arms slung behind his head and feet crossed at the ankles. Sam gave him another long look and licked his lips, keeping his gaze locked on Dean's face while his hands began to work at the button on his brother's worn fly.  
"Not talking today? Ya know I like to hear you tell me how bad you want my dick Sammy." Sam blushed and scoffed, giving Dean's thigh a slap before climbing up onto his knees. he bent himself in half, ass straight in the air and head perfectly level with Dean's quickly hardening cock, and looked up at him with a glint in his eye.  
"Gee Dean I sure wish you'd shove your big thick cock in my mouth and gag me until i can't breathe." Sam smiled at the sharp intake of breath that came from his big brother and he pressed his mouth to the underwear under the scratch of the blue jeans. Dean jumped to his feet before Sam could fully begin teasing him and shucked the offending garment off, flopping back on the bed and stroking his fingers through his brother's thick hair. Sam purred a bit and leaned his head into the hand, darting his tongue out to lick at the inside of Dean's wrist.  
"Can't have you getting those nasty denim burns around your mouth again baby dad still thinks your allergic to honeydew." Sam huffed and mumbled something like "you're allergic to honeydew" before dipping back down and fitting his mouth over the growing wet patch on Dean's briefs. The older boy sucked in a hard breath and gathered a bit of Sam's hair into his hand, not pulling, just holding him there for leverage. Sam worked his way over the length of Dean's clothed cock for few minutes before he obviously started to get impatient and began pulling at the hem of Dean's underwear to get him to pull them off.  
"Alright, alright, slow down baby I got you, hang on." Dean lifted his hips and let Sam rid him of his last stitch of clothing before dropping back down and waiting. Sam's pupils were taking up most of his pretty eyes at this point and Dean watched his little pink tongue peak out and lick his lips at the sight of his brothers cock curving upwards and leaking clear fluid onto the sparse hair on his stomach. Sam didn't need further instruction, he'd done this plenty, so he wrapped his lips around Dean and gave one long, hard suck. He was ruthless with a dick in his mouth, he'd gotten Dean off in 1 minute flat before and it seemed he wasn't up for taking his time tonight. Dean reached back with his free hand and wrapped it around the metal of the headboard, holding on for dear life as Sam took him to the back of his throat with no problem, pulling back completely and letting the cock slip from between his lips with a slick 'pop'.  
"I want you to fuck my mouth. As hard as you can you know I can take it Dean," his voice was already rough, he'd be lucky if he could talk by the time Dean was done with him but Dean never could deny his baby brother anything so he lifted his knees to plant his feet firmly on the bed and grabbed at Sam's head with both hands.  
"Whatever you want baby." and he was off, his hips pulling back and slamming into his baby brother's mouth. Sam took it like the champ he was. That boy was made to suck cock and he could deepthroat like no ones business so he didn't flinch, simply opened his mouth wider and groaned around the thick cock on his tongue.   
Dean slowed his hips a bit, savoring the long drag across his baby brothers wicked tongue to his plush bottom lip. He grabbed the base of his cock and slapped it lightly against Sams mouth a few times and the younger boy grinned, spit and precum running down his chin. He ran his hands up Deans' thighs and took the cock out of his hand, guiding it back into his mouth and sucking the head, hard enough to make Dean grunt and got back to work.  
"Such a good boy Sammy. So good for me, every time. Lemme fuck your pretty throat baby, that's it," Dean was babbling now, using his feet as leverage and ramming his hips up and into his brothers face, cock slipping past Sams fluttering esophagus. Sam was moaning, thick and vibrating around his cock and Dean was so so close, he could feel it pooling in his groin, ready to explode. He thrust into Sams mouth three more times before pulling out and grasping the base of his cock. Sam knew Dean well enough so he opened his mouth, closed his eyes and leaned back, ready to accept.   
Dean jerked himself quicky and viciously, growling as the first spurts of come found their way onto Sams eyelid and cheekbone. he striped the younger mans face with a couple more thick strings of come before collapsing back on the bed, chest heaving.   
Sam crawled up onto his lap and grabbed his hand, bringing to his own face and running it through the thick fluid and gathering it in Dean's palm. He gave it a soft, kitten lick before going all in, flattening his tongue and lapping it up. Dean pulled him close with his free hand, gathered him close and reached his hand into Sam soaked underwear. He wrapped his hands around his brothers slim cock and began jerking him in earnest, fast and tight, just like his baby liked it. Sam groaned into his neck and bit down at the spot over his collarbone, not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to make Dean move faster, his now come-free hand balled in Sam's hair pulling his head back and latching his lips to the come ready to drip from Sammy's chin. Sam whimpered softly as he came, Dean's hand catching it as best as he could. Dean brought his hand to his mouth, licking it clean like Sam had, savoring the flavor of them mixed together.  
Sam kissed him then, long and hungry, tasting salty and so so sweet and the next night, in the backseat of the impala, with dad in the gas station on the way to Yosemite to hunt a werewolf, Dean could swear he could still taste the salty tang on his baby's tongue when he leaned over to lick his way into Dean's mouth.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry about that title i know it's bad lmao


End file.
